Drilling systems are employed for drilling a variety of wellbores. A drilling system may comprise a drill string and a drill bit which is rotated to drill a wellbore through a desired subterranean formation. The drill string also may comprise other components, such as a measurement-while-drilling (MWD) system and a logging-while-drilling (LWD) system. The MWD system transmits logging data to a surface location for analysis. However, the logging data sent to the surface while the drill bit is off bottom is generally discarded. The drill bit may be lifted off bottom numerous times and for a variety of reasons during a drilling operation.